machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Trading Favors - Prt 04
The South 40 The Toybox Day 12 - 0415L Mei navigated the both familier and unfamilier of the chaos of adult matetials and fetish apparel that was on display making her way to the back of the store. The booths were located towards the back of the shop. Two rows of a dozen or so booths divided by a narrow passage that seperated the store front from the back where there were some changing rooms and storage rooms as well access to the other parts of the Store that she as a customer had never had a chance to see. It didn't take much time to locate the booth Edger was hiding in. The trail of blood was impossible to miss. Pushing the curtain aside Mei frowned. It was Edger sure enough looking far worse the he had the hour before. Pale as death holding a gun in his hand he clearly wasn't sync'd to nor the strength to even pull the trigger. " Well Shit... " Mei sighed giving him a quick once over. " You aren't on Rowan's shit list are you? Because if you are I should I should just kill your ass now and save myself the trouble." " Bite me." Edger snickered setting the gun down and relaxing a bit. "It's nothing so dramatic as all that." "It better not be ... " Mei sound setting her the Coffin on the small table. "Well you at least are looking better than you did an hour ago. Honestly I was a tad worried." Edger offered. Mei for her part nodded. It was true that once the enhancements kicked in she was at least starting to feel like her old self again. " Once they get going it doesn't take to long really..." Popping the locks on the coffin the thing opened. At first glance the inside of Coffin looked like it was filled with your working girls typical tools of the trade... An odd collection Feitsh Fashions, handcuffs, assorted lubrication's and body oils as well as an impressive collection of neon colored phallis's of all sizes and shapes. It was enough to make you typical Alpha Male Sector Cop think twice about digging any deeper and if they did dig their was a pair of boobytrapped Neon pink & yellow g-strings ready right on top. Edger typical of you Alpha Male types was already reaching for the yellow g-string. Thankfully Mei caught the movement in time and knocked his hand away. " Don't touch the G-String Edger. It's dusted with delivery Nanites loaded with Hyper-V." Mei scolded. " Hyper-V? " Edger frowned drawing his hand away with a suddenly worried expression. Mei smirked shaking her head. Sometimes she forgot that drugs wasn't Edger's thing. Some would say he was as Vanilla as Vanilla could be but Mei knew that the reality was that he was simply a renaissance man and preferred the classic vices like Cancer Sticks and Liquor. Not the designer deaths that the chemists cooked up these days. " Performance enhancer... " She offered. " Instant hard-on with a gradual increase in the male sex drive over a six hour period. Very uncomfortable for your typical OSEC officer on duty. Nearly untraceable and very very very easy to explain away if its discovered." Edger stared at the coffin for a moment. " Nasty that ... " There was an second audible click and the hidden panels opened outward like wings from the Coffins under side reveal the hardware for her other job. A pair of 10mm Mod-5 Service pistols and and a Venom SMG on the one side and a Storm Compact Autoshotgun on the other as well as an assortment of other items. " This is gonna hurt ... alot. " She announced collecting a pair of auto-injectors with the words Rapid Heal written down the side. Edger seemed puzzled for in the moment before she slammed the first auto-Injector into his arm and than the second into the opposite thigh. " That wasn't so bad ..." Edger managed before the trimmers started and he clinched the arms of the chair trying to hold himself upright. " The nanites take a few seconds to kick in. " Mei noted. " Lucky for you these little bastards work fast." Color returned to Edger's face rapidly and the injuries both visible and invisible repaired themselves in rapid succession. "So, whose after you ?" Mei inquired settling in the seat across from him. Edger nodded taking some deep breaths as the nanites did their job of putting him back together. " Its Harris, that boot licker got it into head the he can replace me and run things his way. Bastard brought in some outside talent and got some of the Newbies to back his play." Edger hissed sharply. " Harris, The Weasel ?" Mei inquired. Edger nodded. " That's the one." Mei nodded recalling the prick had slapped her ass once. " Harris doesn't know does he ?" " That you and the Butcher are the same body .... " Edger shook his head. " No, Only me and The Rowan herself knows that little detail." Mei nodded. " Okay 20k for Harris's head and 5k for each little henchman I need to kill to get it for you." Edger nodded. " Make it really messy and I'll throw in a bonus. " Mei nodded. " Its a deal ... "